Fall For You
by The keeper of lone wolfs
Summary: Ever since Gou could remember he had never knew his mother. Now at the age of 16 his curiosity and rebelious side takes over to find out exactly who his mother is
1. Fall for you

I do not own Beyblade, or Fall for you by Secondhand serenade. Please read and review. i hope you enjoy.

This story is dedicated to my friends!!! It is just a little inside to what i have going through my head at the moment.

Fall for you

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting. _

I gazed into your beautiful eyes there was a peaceful serenity. For a change. It was nice. Not to see worry or hurt burning in them.

_Could it be that we have been this way before? _

It now seems like forever since i last saw you with those tranquil eyes. I missed them. I missed the happiness that you use to hold in them.

_I know you don't think that I am trying; _

"Do you even care? I'm trying my hardest for you..." your last sentence to me haunts me. I did have the strength to tell you the truth. Truth be told i never did have the strength to say anything around you.

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core. _

I know that you are running out of patience due to me. If there was any way i could change the part of that is the problem i would.

_But hold your breath _

I opened my mouth to tell you the truth. You just sucked in air as if you had just taken your first breath of air like a new born baby.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _

"You know i love you." I said. Breaking the final calm silence between us. Your eyes said it all.

_Over again. _

You didn't have to say anything your answer to it was deep in your eyes like it had been before.

_Don't make me change my mind _

Please just say something. I don't want to fall back to hating you for all the wrong reasons.

_Or I wont live to see another day. _

I don't think i could cope through our awkwardness of each other any longer. Well that is if this continues.

_I swear it's true, _

"I swear that I'm telling you the whole truth...I have never loved any one else like I love you." I whispered. I'm unable to speak any louder as i felt my throat go tight and my voice treating to break.

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find. _

You always used to say that i was the one and only. That it had taken you many years to find a person just like me.

_You're impossible to find. _

You always use to brag about how any day you would wait and go through the torment to find what you thought was impossible. Your soul mate.

_This is not what I intended. _

What happened for us to get to where we are now. I never in my wildest dreams expected this to happen between us.

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. _

I told you that nothing could make us fall apart. I promised that no matter what i would stay strong by your side.

_You always thought that I was stronger. _

You always said that i was the strongest out off us both. Due to the ordeals i had gone through.

_I may have failed _

I'm sorry that i could not cope with the new obstacles that faced us.

_But I have loved you from the start. _

But please know this. I have loved you since i first laid my eyes on you and i never stopped.

_Ohhhh, Oh but hold your breath _

You where always the last person to speak. Holding every thought like some one who held their breath under water.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _

I always remember the first time i fell for your beauty. My knees went weak. They still do when i see you.

_Over again._

It is like as if we are school kids when were first meet all over again. Both of us not knowing what to say to each other

_Don't make me change my mind _

You always did try to make me change my mind about you. Saying that i didn't deserve you.

_Or I wont live to see another day. _But to live without seeing your smile. Would kill me.

_I swear it's true, _

That is one of many thing that will always remain true.

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find. _Was i that really impossible for you to find?

_It's impossible. _

This silence that we have recently become accustomed to recently is starting to become impossible to live with.

_So breathe in so deep. _

I breathed in the scent of you one last time.

_Breathe me in. _

I could see that you couldn't help but take in the scent of my perfume one last time

_I'm yours to keep _

I'll always be yours and never will i belong to someone else.

_And hold onto your words _Please keep to those faithful words that you said many years ago.

_Cause talk is cheap. _

Please stop talking. I just want to see you smile one last time.

_And remember me tonight _Please can you remember me from all the good memories we had

_When you're asleep. _If anything happens. Just now thatI'll always be there when you close your eyes.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _Now i smile at how after misery for long i still seem to fall under your radiance.

_Over again. _Over and over i keep on reminding my self that what I'm about to do is for the best.

_Don't make me change my mind _You can try to stop me my love but i will not...

_Or I wont live to see another day. _Let you have your own way. This is the only way. I'm sorry.

_I swear it's true, _I swear that this is the only way that i'll be able to see that smile i love so much come back to your face.

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find. _There is more girls like me waiting for you to find.

_Tonight will be the night that _Tonight will be the night that i leave this place.

_I will fall for you _So that i can watch and fall in love with you for eternity.

_Over again. _The last time you said you loved me repeats in my head over again. giving me the strength that i need.

_Don't make me change my mind _I'm sorry but i will not change my mind this time round.

_Or I wont live to see another day. _I couldn't live with my self if we stay the way we are now.

_I swear it's true, _Yes. What i was about to do before will happen now. I swear that it is for real this time.

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find. _I will become the girl impossible for you to find and see.

_You're impossible to find._

And you will become impossible for me to hold in my loving arms once more.

I love you Kai Hiwatari. Please remember although i'm no longer with you that I love you and i will protect you.

love

you know who.

AN sorry if you find it sad. This is the second idea i have had from this song. Please don't flame.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Beyblade

Chapter one

For many years, I have lived with my father. I never did have a care in the world. Well who would when your father is the CEO of a company. Since I could remember, it had always been us two and no one else. Just father and son.

"How was your lessons today Gou?" My father inquired. I looked up into his gaze.

"Usual." i replied

"Have the problems with the Granger kid calmed down?"

"Yes."

Then we fell back into our usual silence. Father never spoke to me much. This was just our usual routine. Ever since i could look after my self, father had pulled himself away from me. I do not mind though. He has always since i could remember told me i am just like him in every single way. He never would compare me to anyone else. He also never spoke about my mother. Whenever I asked about her, he would shy away from the conversation. A sigh left my lips.

"What is wrong Gou?" My father asked

"Nothing i replied"

"It's mother's day soon. Isn't it?"

Only then did i notice hurt in my father's eyes. I softened the hard glare i had on him. Apparently, i have always been easy to read. The maid often commented when i was younger that was not one of the qualities i had gotten of my father.

"Gou please do not do the same routine as every year." he pleaded

"Ok." my voice was harsh compared to his.

"Gou." my father warned

My gaze re turned back to my dinner plate.

"Goodnight father."

"Goodnight."

I scrapped the chair on the floor then left my father in the dinning room alone. He always seems to be alone. Parents evening he is alone...School concerts he is alone again. Every time something was happen within my life, he appeared alone. It hurts him. He will not admit it but it is in his amber eyes. The doorbell rang exiting me from my long stream of thoughts. I turned around on the middle of the stairs. I waited for the Butler to open the door and leave that ever was there enter our coldness a place we called home, but never felt it.

"Good evening please come in." The butler spoke

"Thank you." Many voice filled my sensitive ears.

The group of people walked in. No surprise it was father's old 'friends' The Tate's, Granger's, Kon's and the Valkov's tonight.

"Oh Hey Gou. Is your father here tonight?" Mr Granger asked

"Yes." i replied coldly as i saw Makoto stare at me.

I heard the dinning room doors open and everything went silence as usual when my father makes his appearance.

"Tyson, Ray, Max and Tala what did i do to own this visit?" Father asked full of authority

"Can't some old friends catch up Kai?" Mr Granger asked

I watched my father's reaction no body call my father by his first name. Well not any more. I remember when i asked my nanny about it many years ago. Her reply was simply was he would not let any one call him by his first name after I was born. Did mother break him that badly? Well what ever she did it came across badly.

"Gou. Why don't you show Ling, Makoto and Mina the new stadium?" Father commanded coldly.

"Yes father." I replied with the same coldness.

Father had always turned cold when there was people round and which unfortunately i had noticed.

"Follow me." I demanded to the children my age.

"Let's go to the living room." I heard my father suggest

I turned around and watched my surroundings whisk past me as i ascended the stairs and i tried to get a better grip of my emotions.

**AN sorry this chapter is quite short. If there is any confusion let me know and I will try to make it clear. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat in the room with my eyes closed as I tried to concentrate on my thoughts but all I could here was the annoying sound of Ling, Makoto and Mina annoying talking. Jeez can't I have silence within my own home?

"Hiwatari?" Mina asked nervously

"It's Gou." I replied

"What do you and your father do on mother's day?" Mina asked

I looked to see if Makoto and Ling where paying attention which thankfully they weren't.

"Well Mina father and I use to go to his grandmother's grave but..." I told her

"But you stopped. If you want me and you can hang out this year?"

"Mina I'll be fine." I ruffled her red curls, "You spend the day with your mum and persides my cousin Kia is coming over."

"Will she help you find out who your mother is?" Mina asked

I nodded. Poor Kia hadn't been able to put it in her letters for my father reads them. He didn't seem pleased when she said that she was bringing a friend to come to stay with her.

"MAKOTO!"

"LING!"

MIMI!"

Three shouts filled the up stairs.

"Bye Gou." Mimi then smiled

"Bye." I replied.

I was then left alone. I took a quick glance at my watch. SHOOT!! they where here longer than I expected. I rushed to the room where Kia was to be staying to start finishing her room. Although I could have gotten the maids to do it. It kind of felt like tradottion and the only tradition that I had. Which is to sort out her whole room just as she liked it the night before all by my self. Although I'm sixteen I'm not going to stop this for it always brings a smile to her face. I was nearly finished when the door opened.

"Gou?" My father asked. Obviously trying to work out if I'm talking to him.

"Yes." I replied

"You will behave while Kia is with us won't you?"

"Father you know I will. What is it you really want to say?"

I caught my father off guard.

"I know you have difficulty speaking to me. But why? What have I done?" I had lost control.

"Did I ever tell you that you have a personality like you mother?" This caught me off guard.

"No you never mentioned anything about her."

Then I noticed the glass in his hand. Yep he has been drinking. He does this once every year always on mother's day. But this was the first time that i had seen him like this. He normally locks him self away so that he did slip up i had always guessed.

"Father why don't you go to bed."

"Ok."

He smiled for the first time in years he smiled. Then left me by myself. Realisation then kicked in. If he is up here then the room that is normally locked must be open. Hmm tempting. Well I might as well seize this opportunity now while I have the chance. So I crept down the stairs and into the room. To fid that it was like our libary. Apart from this had photo albums that I had never seen before. I noticed that there was an open one on the desk. So curiosity took over me. I walked over and looked down at the pictures. They seemed quite old. For father looked a lot younger. He looked not much older than myself with a girl who must be about the same age as Mimi. But she looked very beautiful. She had these bright multicolour eyes with chestnut hair. As my gaze skimmed over the other photo's I noticed that this girl had changed her hair colour a few times. I pulled a chair up towards the desk sat there and decided to look through the album. I went a couple of pages further. She now had shorter hair with chocolate brown hair in a black dress standing next to another male who was in a tux with long dark brown hair and around them two was many females. I turned to the next page to see her sitting at a piano playing with a big smile on her face. I recognised the smile instantly it was the same smile that I would wear. Is she my mother?


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guy sorry I haven't updated recently a lot of things have happened so I haven't been able to update well here is a long awaited chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews.

Chapter 3

"Mr Hiwatari....Mr Hiwatari." A voice filled my ears. My eyes flashed open to look straight into a maids gaze. "Yes Emilia?" I asked. Emilia was always asking me questions. She helped my nanny when I was small. In fact she must have been the only maid that has stayed with my father and I through out my entire life. "Your father will be waking up soon." she smiled weakly. Only then I realised where I was. I was still in the room that father normally kept locked. "Thanks for awaking me." I replied. Then watched her scurry out of the room. I picked up a photo album that I hadn't looked at then ran up the stairs. I hide the album under my bed where my father would never look for missing things.

After a while I heard him walk past my room, heading for the stairs. I knew he was already dreading letting Kia bring a friend over. To me he came across as though he knew who Kia's friend was. I went and had a shower. Then quickly put on my clothes that I had laid out ready for today. SMASH!! A sigh escaped my pursed lips. Dad was mad about something. Which was made more obvious by the shouting and swearing that was rising from downstairs. Within defeat I rose to my feet and headed towards the marble staircase. I started making my way down when my eyes fell upon two ladies standing in the door way. With glass smashed on the floor next to my fathers feet. With electricity flowing between one of the girls and my father.

Author Note

Sorry this chapter is so short ~tear~ Hopefully no actually next chapter will be longer!! much longer


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It is official my father is well and truly in a bad disposition. Which is a new record for him, I mean being in a bad mood before going to work or before having breakfast. Right now he had rounded us all up into the living room Kia and her friend on one sofa then me opposite them. While dad stared out of the window trying to gather his thoughts. Not one of us had spoken since the glass had smashed into oblivion upon the floor. I still did not know the name of Kia's friend, but the way father is acting it is like as if he knows her. Clink. Our attention was caught by a scotch glass being placed upon the table nearest the window. Yep my thoughts were correct he is defiantly furious. For he never drinks in the morning. "How have you been these recent months uncle?" Kia asked trying to break the tension. Her ambary violet eyes stared softly on fathers back. The only answer we got was of the glass being picked up again. By now I was mentally screaming. For we all knew that this was going to be a long morning since father can hold a grudge and pouts for a long time. So to say that we were bored would be an understatement of the year. Kia twirled her long grey ringlets in between her fingers. Her friend couldn't stop staring at me as if she was trying to take every single detail of me in.

"How long are you staying?" Father then snarled

"Two weeks as usual uncle." Kia replied

Yep father was having one hell of a childish tantrum. The reason behind it all was beyond me unless... could he have worked out the true reason why Kia's friend came here?

"Enjoy your self." Father stated coldly then left the room. With a loud slam of the door. Which made us all jump. Something tells me that this grudge or what ever he was in was going to last a long time. Father's shouting at a maid then boomed through the door. I didn't quite catch what was said but what I could gather was very colour full in deed. The door then opened again. We all froze expecting father to return with vengeance but instead Emilia appeared with a tray of drinks and well she didn't look impressed.

"Emilia?" Kia's friend spoke for the first time.

She looked up her eyes sparkling as if she recognised the voice instantly. "Pamblemouse." she smiled

"No one has called me that in years." she smiled. Emilia approached us and placed the tray upon the coffee table that was situated between us. She stared down at me as if seeking permission to sit down. I nodded.

"So this is where you have been hiding." the person Emilia called Pamblemouse.

"Emilia has stayed here for years Amelia." Kia stated

Amelia turned her attention towards me. Then a smile appeared upon her face. "Your defiantly your mothers son." she stated

"He is more like her than you think." Emilia stated

"Don't tell me he has her attitude?"

"Yep."

"Not another one."

The three girls giggled. I sat there full of confusion. I never did understand why girls had to laugh at nearly everything. Why does everything link to my mother seem bad and how come they never speak her name.

"Good thing we got Kai to intervene with the marriage can you imaging trying to explain why he has grey locks to him?" Amelia stated

"What do you mean?" I asked curiosity taking the better of me.

"He doesn't know?" Amelia asked

"Gou knows nothing to do with her and well...I have been sworn to silence." Emilia replied

The front door slammed closed with enough power to shake the whole house to the ground. Which indicated that he had left. The girls let out a sigh of relief while I sat there still confused about what they had revealed which was so little but enough to start from.

"Kia you wasn't kidding when you said that the pictures had been taken away." Amelia stated with sadness filling her voice.

"What pictures?" I asked

Amelia smiled, "The pictures of your mother...Your father loved her so much."

"But when he found you alone one day after taking Kia out for the day...he turned back to his sour self thinking that she left him... when the truth was staring him in the face." Emilia added.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. What truth? Did something happened which he miss judged?

"We'll worry about that later but first lets start me get some pictures and belongings that I have that rightfully belong to you." Pamblemouse smiled.

"She left me stuff?" I asked

"Yes Gou...the only thing is you'll have to keep these hidden from your father."

I nodded. Amelia got up then left to get the belongings. We waited for her to leave the room. I turned to Emilia. "How come you never mentioned anything about her before?" I asked quite coldly

"Because your father sworn me to secrecy don't ask why Gou because none of us fully understand what your father is doing or has planned." she stated

"There are more people who know her?" I asked trying my best to hid my surprise.

"Tyson Granger knew her but not as well as us..."

"Well as us?"

Emilia closed her eyes and turned her head away from me. "There was a large group of girls including both Amelia and my self but when she vanished we stuck together looking for her although we where one person short...slowly we began to fall apart... that was when I decided to work for your father...for I felt that someone had to step in for your mother." she smiled towards the end

The door opened again revelling Amelia. Holding a shoe sized box which was decorated with flowers, butterflies and even beyblades. Amelia re took her seat that she recently emptied. Then handed the box towards me. "This was all I have of hers... which she asked me to have to give to you at the right time..." she stated

"So now is the right time?" I asked

She nodded. I re moved the box lid to show me the secrets that have been locked up for so long.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I stared down at the possessions kept within the box for who knows how many years. "Well what is in there?" Pamblemouse asked. I couldn't answer my lips moved but nothing left them apart from the air that once laid deep within my lungs. "Gou are you alright?" Kia's voice filled my ears.

"Gou would you like some time alone?" Emilia asked

I lifted out the glitter covered photo album. "She left my photos." I spoke. Then placed the album carefully upon the coffee table treating it as if it was very expensive glass ornament that I had often carried for father. "Gou is there anything else in there?" Pamblemouse questioned

"Yeah... a letter for father." I replied

"Are you going to give it to him?" Pamblemouse asked

I stared into her eyes. With a strong burning sensations filling my eyes as my vision started to blur. Even before she was about to leave father and I she took the time to leave stuff for the both of us...What if she was taking from us not that she left? For you wouldn't leave belongings and personal stuff behind for others if you were going to leave them. "It's father's so it would be improper of me not to give it to him." I replied

A pair of arms wrapped around me. Placing me into a warm embrace. "Your mother would be proud of you for doing the honourable thing." she whispered into my ear.

Later that day

My gaze shot from one photo album to the other. Why is it so hard to just select one and start looking at it? A sigh escaped my lips as I frustration was starting to take over. "Is everything aright Gou?" a voice entered my thoughts. What is father doing home? And how the hell did he sneak up on me? I quickly spun round on my chair. "You better not be hiding another letter from the school." he warned. Crap he is still as annoyed as this morning.

"No I'm not...."

"Gou what is it you haven't been this distracted in a long time." This time father seemed a lot softer as if he had calmed down.

"Pamblemouse had a present from mom for me...and well..." I handed him the letter. Within a nano second his expression changed. Hurt and pain had taken over him.

"Is this why she came here?" father asked

"I don't know....Father..." his cold emotion less eyes bore into me, " Now will you tell me about mother?"

"No Gou how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Dad I need to know who my mother is everyone knows who both of their parents are. So why won't you tell me anything about her? Even is she did do something unforgivable towards you I still need to know..." hot tears started to burn my cheeks.

He took in a deep harsh gasp of air trying to control his anger. "Pamblemouse has been filling you head hasn't she?"

"No father everyone around me talking about their mother has."

A long awkward silence took over us. Neither my father and I would move let alone look at each other. I wiped away some of the tears that were burning my tear stained cheeks.

"Where are the girls?" he asked

"Out." I snarled

I turned to face my desk ignoring my father as he got up and left the room. I stared down at the photo albums. Picking up the closest one to me and opened it. Might as well start some where since it looks as if I'm alone when it come to finding her.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey I know it has been a long time since I updated

i'm** so so so so sorry** please forgive me.

Anyway here is the long awaited chapter. I'd like to thank you all for your patience as well as thanks to **_marishka91_** and **_Just a Girl. _**

Chapter 6

Nothing had ever been this awkward within this household ever. As everyone sat around the table staring aimlessly while eating the delayed dinner. It had been two whole days since father lost it and still hadn't calmed down. I knew he could hold a grudge but never thought that he could hold it this long. Not one word had been spoken the entire day. By the look upon Pamblemouse's face you could tell she felt unwelcome. Typical father always making the nicest of people feel unwelcome. A sigh escaped my lips. Oh crap I'm in for it now.

"Gou if your tired just go to bed instead of…" he began

"Kai leave him alone. You never complained when…" Pamblemouse began but had her mouth covered by Kia's quick thinking. That must be strike five for her since she has been here. Well at least they are talking.

"Pamblemouse that was then and things have changed since you left." Father stated coldly.

"Things may have changed to you but from where I'm sitting things seem the same." She retaliated.

I think they have forgotten that I'm even here. Which is good if they reveal any info but bad if nothing I need comes out.

"Look Pamblemouse if you carry on then you will out live your stay…" father began

"No she won't." I blurted out. All attention was drawn onto me.

"What did you say Gou?" father asked. Woops I have done it now I'll be lucky if I live the night especially with the mood he is in.

"Pamblemouse is my guest so she doesn't leave until I say that she has out lived her welcome." I replied surprisingly very calmly.

"Gou don't get involved in this little feud of your fathers and mine." Pamblemouse stated

"Pamblemouse is right don't stuck up for something that also has done more damage than what it was worth." Father coldly snarled.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" she asked with a new fire.

"Don't act like you don't know. Amelia." Father snarled.

"Gou I think it will be best if you leave." Kia suggested.

The next day

I sat staring at the white board that was mounted on the wall at the front of the class. "Pss...Gou what is the answer?" a hushed voice irritated my ears. My gaze hit the person situated next to me. Coldly. Mother of Drazer what the hell does he want.

"Makoto Granger please pay attention." the teacher stated

"Sorry miss." he stated sheepishly.

The end of the day bell rang. Which lead to the students galloping out of the class room as if they didn't have a second longer. Slowly I made my way to the school's gate to find that everyone was standing and staring at something. Makoto's father has most likely made an appearance. "Gou is that your mother with Kia?" a female's voice asked

"No Mina that is Kia's friend." I stated full of boredom.

Why are they here? I walked up towards them. Kia's smile grew bigger and her friend well how can I put it...well she looked like most girls within my class when they see a thing called hello kitty.

"I though we could go out for a while before going back to the mansion. Since it has been many years since Amelia has gone around Japan." Kia stated

"Also there is someone who wants to meet up with you." Pamblemouse added.

I let them lead the way. To my surprise it wasn't Kia leading us it was Amelia/Pamblemouse. We stopped at a small cafe. Pamblemouse sat down while Kia went inside of the cafe. I sat cautiously opposite Pamblemouse.

"Gou smile." she stated

"Why should I?" I replied. Not really in the mood to smile or be filled with happiness.

"Well I don't think your mother would be happy knowing that you aren't smiling."

"Like she would know if I'm smiling or not."

"Here you go Gou and Amelia." Kia then stated as she placed drinks in front of us. "So when is she coming?"

"Hopefully she won't be to long." Amelia replied

"Who is coming?" I asked

"Another one of your mothers many friends." Kia smiled

"She isn't staying with us is she?" I asked

"No."

"Pamblemouse Kia?" A new female's voice filled our ears after many awkward moments of silence. We all gaze up to see yet another well shaped female. Like Amelia she had long brunette hair but this time she had pure aqua blue eyes. With a burette sitting on top. Standing next to her was a young girl of about the age of five with long waving weaves of gold with the biggest amber eyes. "So you must be Gou my, my you have grown since I last saw you." she spoke with a clear strong French accent. I stared at her with confusion. I know that by now I should be use to this sort of thing… but it still is a bit of a shock.

"So who is this little thing?" Kia asked

"Oh this is my daughter Christina." she smiled.

Then as if the word 'sale' or something had been shouted. All of the girls stopped what they were doing and stared at something behind me. As I turned to see what exactly they were looking at Pamblemouse and Papillon went from stand still to an immediate sprint.

"What's going on Kia?" I growled

"It's…" yes-perfect time Kia to be in shock, "it's someone important."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Kia I don't have time for mind games today so who was it!!" I demanded

"Someone that we have been searching for a very long time…" excitement filled every pore of my being, "Someone who know your mother better than we do…" the excitement drained out. As the words left Kia's lips.

"I'll see you lot later."

"Going home Gou?"

"Yes."

* * *

After spending a good couple of hours going through photo's after photo's searching for anything written on the back even date's printed upon them. To find nothing nadda zilch. Screams and harsh words filled the entire house. After a few slams of doors. Curiosity filled me as I recognised all of the voices but couldn't decipher what was said as it turned to loud mumbles. Taking a deep breath I picked up the courage and made my way down the large long staircases careful not to make a sound.

"Kai we are telling you the truth." Papillon shouted

"And I was world champion for ten years running." Father sarcastically stated

"Look Kai we are telling you this because we care about Gou don't interrupt me Hiwatari but Cass is here and unless you stop being in denial you will lose another child." Pamblemouse stated with a hushed voice. Moving closer to the door and pressing gently my ear to the door of the private area.

"Was Bella with her?" father asked and seemed quite out of patience and hope.

"No… but she is in the same school as Gou." Kia stated bluntly.

"Does he know?"

"No."

"Did Cass go any where near the school?"

"Yes."

A sigh filled the room along with an awkward silence.

"You don't think that she is posing as her mother do you?" Papillon asked

"That would seem logical." Pamblemouse stated

"Not only that Kai it means Amy and Sallie was right." Emilia said with some sort of sadness.

"Speaking of which if Cass is here Sallie shouldn't be far behind." Pamblemouse said with some sort of happiness.

"How do you know that?" Emilia asked

"She kept in contact with us two." Papillon replied

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" fathers voice then filled the silence

"It depends if she gets here on time." Pamblemouse replied.

The door opened sending me flat upon my face. As I looked up I saw horror and anger upon my fathers face. While the girls looked at each other with concern.

"Uh…Hi." I smiled sheepishly.

"Gou how long was you standing out there?" Kia asked

"About the last five minutes." I replied

Everyone sat at in the nearest seat while I got up off of the floor and faced them all.

"So who is Bella?"


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: hey guys thanks for the reviews here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it…..

Everyone sat at in the nearest seat while I got up off of the floor and faced them all.

"So who is Bella?"

Chapter 8

Silence filled the room as each one of them went deep into thought. Father kept his head bent with a small single tear running down his face. I waited for them to re compose them selves.

"Master Hiwatari there is a woman at the door asking for…" the butler began

"I'll deal with it." He stated.

Then practically sprinted out of the room. Leaving us all mystified.

"Gou do you know a Bella or Arrabella?" Pamblemouse asked

"Yes." I replied confused at where this is going at.

"What ever you don't go out with her." Emilia beamed

"Why?" I asked

"Cause your father said so." Emilia added

"You do realise that Arrabella has a boyfriend already…and is a social out cast." I then stated.

"Like daughter like…Ouch Papillon." Emilia shrieked.

The door opened and another maid entered.

"Like what Emilia?" I asked

"Don't say it." I heard Papillon snarl at her.

"Father." She winced with her eyes closed

"What the hell are you lot on about? There is no way Arrabella could be like related I mean…" I laughed nervously, "She is nothing alike. Father I mean well apart from the seclusion but most people is like that."

"Gou sit down and calm down." Pamblemouse stated.

I sat down upon the empty chair. There is no way we can be related other wise that means that mother left because of what dad did. Which would mean that he cheated.

"Gou Kai didn't cheat." Pamblemouse stated

"Bella or should we say Arrabella is your twin." Kia stated.

"So…so does that mean that this women Cass that you lot were on about is…"

"No Gou she isn't…"

"Well who is she?"

"Some one very dangerous"

"More dangerous than when the Grangers on a starvation diet?"

"Gou be serious." Kia stated as she slapped me across the back of the head with a book.

"I am."

"Look Gou Cass and well… this person are two people you wouldn't wanna meet in a dark ally. When Kia said dangerous she meant it. If you fell into their hand you would literally be a lamb going into the lion's den." Pamblemouse explained

Silence filled the room. No one moved and no one spoke. Forever felt as though it passed by. The door opened and closed often as maids came in to do a small choir. Until finally dad appeared through the door. With signs of human emotion all over his face.

"Is everything alright Kai?" Pamblemouse asked

Father sat down the other side of the room. "It was the police."

"What did they want?" I asked. As everyone started to lose the slight happiness that they had.

"They found an unidentified body." He replied with sadness filling every word.

Tears started to run down most of the girls' faces as if they knew exactly what has happened. Pamblemouse held Kia into a warm comforting embrace.

"And what has it to do with us?" I questioned

"Well do you remember Mr Dickenson?" dad asked

"Yes."

"Well…" he paused as tears started to run freely down his face, "they found Dickenson DNA."

A/N PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys soooo sorry for the long wait for an update any way here is a very short update just to keep you going for the weekend =]

Chapter nine

Many months had passed since the police came to our door. They still hadn't deceiver anything about the body found. Why? Well it turns out there is more than just the one Dickenson. Hence the ongoing investigation. This only caused more problems for dad. As Emilia, Elena and Amelia were not allowed to leave the country nor anyone else who knew the Dickenson's. Also due to this investigation, dad and the girls invited more people who knew mum to come. It all seemed like an attempt to get them and I out of dad's way. Ever since we found out father alcohol intake grew tremendously. He hasn't been the same. He looked lost most of the time. Amelia tried to hide and confiscate the alcohol but unfortunately it was a waste of an effort.

"How was your day Gou?" Father asked. The clinks and clanks stopped as knives and forks hovered above our plates.

"It was tedious." I replied, "Nothing seemed to go right."

"How so?"

"All of the information we had gathered and any leads we found went missing."

"Not only that…Kai." Elena began

"What?" harshness took full control of his voice.

"Cass has started again."

"Started what?" I questioned

She refused to look at me. "Gou Cassandra has been following you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I shouted.

"Because Gou the longer you we kept in the dark the better." Dad stated

"How is it better?" The table started to shake under. As annoyance grew inside of me.

"Gou calm down."

"Father I've tried to keep calm for months but I can't take it no more. I mean come on you drop the bomb shell I have a sister wait a twin sister and the person posing as her mother is after me. Not only that there has been a Dickenson murdered to deal with which has increased the gap between us as you turn to drink instead of us… don't try to interrupt me because another thing which has really got to be the cherry on the cake is the fact that…ALL of you know who my mother is but not one of you will say her name which is you ask me would make things easier to find her. It's bad enough you only talk about her when it convenient to you. What about my feelings? Or what I want?" I ranted

Then rose to my feet and left. Leaving them in silence. I can't face them. Why do they have to make simple things so complex? I was just about to go up the stairs when the door bell rang. It's probably Mina and her father. With a grumble I swung open the door. To find two unexpected females. Standing there.


	11. Chapter 10

hey guys so sorry it has been a while since i have updated i have just been very busy but now i have nothing to do at all apart from update my stories yayay so expect more updates this month

Chapter 10

Staring at the females before me I had to blink twice just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. They both looked as though they came out of a movie scene. The one had long dark chocolate waves with one or two small strands of silver. She was dressed in what must be the latest in the fashion world in complementing colours. While the female next to her was dressed in dark clothes with her long raven hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Hiwatari mansion?" the raven haired one asked

"Yes?" I questioned

All was silent and awkward the raven haired turned to the brunette. Then began to get something out of her pocket. "FB….." she began but before I had a chance to recognise what was happing and for the raven haired to finish her sentence we found that the brunette had practically pounced upon me flinging her arms around me and kissing my head while mumbling something in Spanish.

"Milo… Pablo?" A few females voice from behind me exclaimed. The brunette stopped smothering me and looked up.

"Papillon, Pamblemouse, Emilia and Oh look how much you have grown up Kia." the brunette shouted in my ear.

"Ouch." I stated

"I'm so sorry." she stated then re flung her arms around me.

"Milo let go of Gou." the raven hair one spoke.

After her words left her mouth I was free from Milo's tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry Gou its just…" her hands flew up to her face and whipped away what seemed like tears, " I can't believe how much you have grown up." she stated. "Look Pablo he has Amy's eyes."

"Amy?" I asked

"No he doesn't." Emilia stated with what seemed like an underneath meaning to her words.

"Oh yes he does Emilia. Trust me I haven't seen those determined eyes in a very long time but there is no mistaking them." Milo began babbling.

"What is going on out here?" fathers voice filled the hallway.

"Hiwatari." Pablo and Milo stated deviously.

"Sallie and Phoebe Wyatt." he greeted

"So what have we missed?" the one I'm guessing is Pablo asked

"A lot Pab… I mean Sallie." Emilia stated.

"Apart from the recent death." she stated.

Sallie stood there with what looked like not a care in the world and as if she had come across this sort of thing more often than the rest of us. While the other Phoebe stood there with sadness starting to take over her with just about noticeable shakes. But what was defenitly obvious was that these two girls where sisters, they were defenitly obvious and there is something dark as well as mysterious about Sallie.

"Shall we continue this conversation in the study Miss Wyatt?" Dad asked

"Sure." she stated and instead of waiting and following dad like the guests normally do. She walked ahead and went straight into the right room like as if she had been here before. All stayed silent until father had closed the study door.

"Well lets go have some tea and coffee in the living room shall we." Kia stated

"Lets." Phoebe stated.

As the girls headed towards the living room I made my way back to the stairs in my desperate attempt of some freedom from the women that seemed to swamp the usually quite place.

"And where do you think your going?" A female asked from behind me.

"To my room." I stated boredly. As turned to see who was speaking to me to find love and behold Phoebe.

"Oh no your not mister I haven't been allowed to see you in fifteen years so don't you dare expect to go hiding. You may be your mothers son but I'm not going to let you hide like she would." Phoebe stated


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Surrounded. That is what I am. Surrounded by females all catching up on what they have missed over the years. I had learnt that all of them either had a child or just found out that they were pregnant and trying to take things easy. "So where is Bella?" Phoebe then asked, "Please don't say she is another hider."

"Bella is with Cass." Emilia stated sadly.

"Still I would have though you lot would of at least got her back while Sallie and I tracked down Amy." Phoebe stated

"Well we know how slippery Cassandra is." Amelia stated.

"Gou you look confused." Phoebe stated the obvious.

"That is because I am." I replied

"Don't tell me they didn't tell you anything." the girls all looked separate ways. "Well I shall have to tell you everything." Phoebe beamed.

"Are you sure it is wise for him to know everything ?" Emilia asked.

"Emilia the boy is sixteen not eight and anyway he has the right to know everything not just fragments of what did happen… especially since we don't know if it is Mr Dickenson who was caught up in the fire or his mother." Phoebe stated

"What do you mean it could be my mother who was in the fire?" I asked

"Huhh shame on you girls this poor boy know absolutely nothing…" she wrapped her arms round my neck. " Poor… poor Gou don't you worry auntie Phoebe is here and will tell you everything you want to know." Phoebe over exaggerated

"I don't think that will be wise Phoebe." Pamblemouse stated

"I don't care if it is wise or not the boy needs to know especially with Cassandra and the freak lose." she argued.

"Phoebe does have a point Pambelmouse." Papillion stated.

"Fine." Amelia said in a huff.

"Yay I win now where to start?" Phoebe stated

You could have sworn that every body within the room anime dropped is surprise at Phoebes lack of idea on where to start.

"You could start with when mom and dad met." I suggested

"Sure the only problem is we don't fully know of their first meeting and first relationship…" Amelia began

"How about we start from the beginning of the mess." Emilia suggested.

"What a good idea… now Gou are you sitting comfortably cause it is a lot of information to take in." Phoebe stated

"Stop stalling and just tell me please." I demanded

"Ok here goes… seventeen years ago your mother was in a very bad way. She was on strong medication for depression after a freak car accident that she was involve in. nobody knew the full details of what happened all that we were informed was that the passenger and the baby she was carrying died…" Phoebe began

"Does dad know the full details?" I asked

"Shussh Gou questions after story and the answer is no." Phoebe stated.

"Ok sorry." I apologised

"Good…. Now cause of the accident your mother Amy became a right Bitch…" Phoebe re began

"Phoebe!" Amilia exclaimed

"What it was true… her and Sallie where constantly fighting and we would have to clean up the mess after them remember. Well anyway back to the story. For a very long time arguments spread amongst everyone. Unfortunately as we all came on a trip here we found out some truths about your mother. For years she kept it hidden that she was Mr Dickenson's granddaughter sadly we all found out after some alcoholic drinks at his retirement party. This only lead to further arguments. Your mother was furious with Sallie's outburst especially since she had told everybody within the beyblading community what Amy had strived to keep a secret. That she was engaged to Cassandra's brother Zeke. For weeks after finding out the arguments increased it got to the stage where Kai and Kia got involved. As your father tried to win your mother over but sadly Amy had to try to fight against her feelings for Kai as she was trapped into the whole marriage. Since Zeke had messed with her brain saying that it was her fault that their child had been killed and their friend in the car accident…" She explained

"So how come mam and dad got together then?" I questioned

"Well to be honest Gou your mother although engaged had a few flings with your father. They went on many business trips together and this one trip was about two or three weeks before the wedding and well basically…." Amelia took over

"They had a affair." Emilia cleared up

"Yes an affair. But somehow Zeke and Cass found out. They threatened your mother with what we don't know but once Amy found out she was pregnant with you and your sister the threat changed. She was told that if she ever left Zeke that they would do the most unthinkable thing to a mother. Of course none of us knew of this till after you were born…" Amelia continued

"So did she marry this Zeke guy?" I asked

"No not at all. Before the big day both of your parents had this huge row over the wedding. Amy couldn't tell him she was trapped into the marriage and she never did tell him… well anyway the day of the wedding come. While Cassandra helped Amy get ready for the big day. We sneaked out to try to convince Kai to whisk her away into the sunset. But being as stubborn as he is he refused. Right until Pablo spilled that Amy was carrying his children not Zeke's. Stupidly he didn't believe us. So we had to sit through the heartbreaking ceremony watching the fake smiles as the vows were spoken. Just as Amy was about to say I do. You father showed….." Phoebe replied

"Phoebe that enough Gou does not need to know about the wedding or what happened after it." a new female voice entered the room.

"Well he need to know some of it Sallie." Phoebe argued.

"Ok Hiwatari stopped the wedding they both lived happily for three years. Until one day when she had sent you and Kai out of the house to bond since Bella was his favourite child. While you were both out Cass and Zeke kidnapped Bella and Amy. Ever since I have been searching for Amy and I have been close to getting her back but as usual something would happen and I would lose them again. As for Bella, Gou you probably know more than what we do to what she has been up to over the years." Sallie finished

"Oh." was all I could say.

Silence filled the room. An awkward silence as Sallie came and sat down. "I'm going to get some tea." Emilia stated.


	13. Notice

Hey guys I know I don't update as much as I truly want and that is because of story ideas either of to many of them for one chapter or lack of them. So recently I have been thinking of doing a weekly you tube video of how each story ideas are progressing and with all the latest gossip about that story/ latest chapter. For my closest friends normally get this privilege which I believe is one of the reasons I don't update since I am to busy discussing the ideas to many friends at many different times =].

So anyway the first one shall be up hopefully before the 29th. Anyway here is the link just copy and past it in the browser above

.com/user/s33girl?feature=mhum

See ya later

Loves

The Keeper of Lone Wolfs

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
